Finally
Finally 'is the sixth episode of Season 1 of ''Stitchers. It aired on July 7, 2015. Synopsis The Stitchers team investigates a mysterious car accident that resulted in the death of a traumatic brain injury researcher. Meanwhile, Kirsten asks Linus for help deciphering a clue left by Ed Clark as she continues to question Maggie for more information on the origin of the Stitchers Program. Summary Stitchers begins at Marta’s funeral. Cameron places flowers at her grave. In a flashback, Kirsten thinks about taking flowers to her mother's crypt. She walked away and left Ed there. In the present, she stands by Cameron and asks if he’s okay. He asks how she is. She says she wishes Marta was still alive so she could ask her about the things she was telling her about the Stitcher program and that they’re being used for something else and that they all may be in danger. Kirsten listens to the tape Ed left her. Camille comes to lie down with her and asks why she’s listening to it. She says it’s something Marta said. Camille asks if she wants to talk about her feelings. Kirsten says no. Camille asks to talk about her feelings. Kirsten says no. Camille hears some tones on the tape and thinks it may be a message within the message. Kirsten goes to see Linus and asks him about the tones on the tape and he quotes Yoda and she blanks. He says he has no cassette player – she hands over her Walkman. Maggie calls them all in and speaks about Marta. She says they’re all raw and says they’re looking for answers but have a job. Dani Fox was a researcher who died in a car accident. Kirsten prepares to stich into Dani. Cameron initiates the neurosync and she’s in. She sees Dani writing a check to someone for something secret. She sees a spa or doctor’s office. Dani is with Dr. Sebastian Zuber talking about neural patterns. She’s now at Dani’s house with her sister Nicole who is annoyed at her. She’s back at the institute where Dani is arguing with George over results about test subjects and the committee. She’s then with Sebastian. Then she’s with Dani in the car and the car malfunctions and Dani panics. She comes out of the sync and says the car had a failure. Camille says they need to ask the car what happened and they essentially ask the computer of the car what went wrong. Camille says the car’s computer was hacked remotely, confirming that Dani was murdered. Kirsten reads that Dani and Sebastian got a $4 million grant dealing with recovery from brain injuries. She says they built a device. At Cameron's apartment, Cameron freaks about her dripping her dinner on her white shirt. Someone knocks on the door – it’s Janice the neighbor. She slaps Cameron in the face for lying about him being the peeping Tom. She says she hopes he feels good for freeloading off a dead man’s good deed. She slaps him again then leaves. Camille and Linus come in, make fun of him, and tell Cameron that it’s pretty easy to hack in. They see Kirsten who says she’s going to see Nicole, Dani’s sister. Cameron follows her out. Kirsten says they knew Dani from her work at the institute. Nicole says Dani didn’t have a lot of friends and was very intense about work. She says Dani was the brain of the family. Kirsten says she seemed troubled lately. Then they head to Dani’s workplace. Kirsten spots a guy from the stitch and asks for Dani. Kirsten says they have a lunch date with her. The guy says she died in a car crash last night. Kirsten asks for Sebastian and he says he’s not coming in today and needs to process the tragedy. Then they spot Zuber and Kirsten realizes George lied to them. Kirsten says she’s sorry about Dani and says she told her she could help her with her brain. Cameron is shocked. Kirsten tells Zuber she was in a car crash when she was eight and remembers nothing before then, which is true. She says she can make new memories, has no filter, and can’t express emotions. Zuber asks if she’d like to try a session. He tells George to set her up a time for tomorrow. Back at the lab, Camille says it’s a bad idea. Linus says she’s faking a brain injury. Kirsten says she needs access to the area. Maggie says she’ll allow it under one condition – she has to wear a wire. Linus, Cameron, and Camille are in a van outside of Dani’s lab surveilling and listening through the wire on Kirsten. Kirsten is inside when George and Zuber come inside. Kirsten asks about the device. Zuber asks about the car accident and she says she doesn’t remember it just being told about the accident and says she doesn’t remember her mother just her dad dropping her off with his friend Ed. Zuber asks if she’s asking about Dani to avoid her own pain. They swap questions back and forth, Kirsten asking about Dani. She says she’s seen therapists and her foster dad came up with tricks to help her with social cues. He asks if Cameron is her boyfriend and she says he’s nobody. Back in the van, Cameron is hurt, and Camille comfortingly pats him. Zuber is ready to load Kirsten into the device. They load her into it and she says she’s nervous. Zuber says they will stimulate her memory regions. They start the device. She says she feels a buzzing. Cameron tells Linus they gave her a safe word – help. Kirsten says she remembers the accident. She says her head was pounding and there was broken glass. She says her mom had blood on her face.She says no then wait then says her father promised to come back but never did. She says he drank all the time and yelled every day about being stuck with her. She says she thinks her mom drank and had the car accident on purpose. Kirsten asks to stop it and Zuber shuts down the machine. She sits up and he asks how she feels. She says she feels a little better. She asks if it works this fast and he says she responded faster and is a special person. Cameron and the others freak out and are traumatized, but she says she made most of it up. She says they didn’t yell at her and the drinking stuff wasn’t true. Kirsten says she wanted to hook Sebastian. Maggie is annoyed that Kirsten let Zuber run a current through her brain. Kirsten says the device doesn’t work and says Maggie just wants to protect a government asset. Kirsten asks what’s the real purpose of the Stitchers program. Maggie says there’s no secret but Kirsten isn’t buying it. Kirsten walks out and Maggie calls Les Turner. Kirsten goes to see Cameron at his apartment. He says Zuber’s latest study is too perfect and is very likely faked. She says they’re going to the facility tonight – she snatched the key card and says they can wait outside in the van. Janice is at the door and she tells Cameron she’s sorry. She asks for a fresh start with him. He says okay. She asks to come inside then Kirsten asks if they’re going out. Janice asks who she is and Cameron says she’s nobody, just like she did when Zuber asked about Cameron. Kirsten heads into the facility with her pilfered key card while the others wait in the van. She can’t get into Zuber’s office but gets into Dani’s. The cops pull up behind the van, so Cameron gets in the front. A police officer demands an awkward Cameron to move immediately due to the sign that says "NO PARKING ANYTIME". George finds Kirsten in Dani’s office and goes to call security but she says she thinks Zuber killed Dani. She says she thinks Zuber faked the results and said she lied about the machine helping. He agrees to help her. She found a lease for some new property Dani signed then she leaves with George. The team can’t find Kirsten now that they had to circle the block. George logs Kirsten into Dani’s laptop. He asks how can her accident be murder. She says Zuber took over the car. George then puts Kirsten into a choke hold. Cameron gives Linus an idea. He tries to ping the tracker. George and Zuber have Kirsten tied up. They tell her they’re on the verge of a breakthrough. Zuber says it’s the only chance his wife has. He says his wife fell off a ladder three years ago and doesn’t know who he is. They ping her cell and go running. Zuber and George turn the device onto Kirsten on high. Her memories ping of all the stitches and then her as a kid. The team run in and turn it off and Cameron says they were experimenting on her. She asks why they weren’t listening in like they were supposed to be. She says she has to get something from Dani’s office. She goes to grab the lease and goes to see Nicole with Cameron. They hand her the lease. She says Dani rented her a bakery and wrote up a business plan for her because she believed in her. Cameron asks Kirsten if she’s okay. She says when Zuber turned up the power she saw things and memories from stitches but her as a kid, kind of like a primitive version of a stitch. She thanks him. She goes inside and calls for Camille and instead finds Les. He says Camille isn’t there then says it’s nice to meet her in person. He tells her Ed gave him a key to the house and that they were old friends. She says it’s been a long day and asks him to leave. She says Marta told her the murder cases are test runs and asks for what – he says he doesn’t know and she says she doesn’t believe him. He says no one knows everything and that’s how they keep programs and people safe in clandestine services. He says Marta’s betrayal came as a shock to him too.He says he knows she has questions and doubts but her mother, Ed and her team, Maggie and him are working to keep her safe then and now. She says they just keep blindly doing until someone lets them in on the secret. He says it works for him but she says she’s not him. He says he knows that and thanks her for listening. She asks if Ed killed himself. Les says no. She asks how he died and he says protecting her. He leaves. Kirsten comes and climbs into bed with Camille who pulls back the covers for her in welcome. She sees Camille is doing a crossword and she lets Kirsten help her. Camille wakes to a call from Linus who is looking for Kirsten. She wakes her and hands her the phone. He’s intrigued that she’s in bed with Camille. He says the tones are map coordinates. It’s to her mother’s crypt. She thinks back to when she was there with Ed. He told her that it’s okay to be sad and that it’s okay to touch her picture. She reaches out and touches her mom’s photo and it flips open. There’s an envelope and a key. Title and Background *The title could be reference to the actual definition of the word finally: after a long time, typically involving difficulty or delay used to introduce a final point or reason. Episode's Cast '''Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson Guest Starring: * Hugo Armstrong as Ed Clark * Sola Bamis as Ayo * Kaylee Quinn as Young Kirsten * Kimberly Dooley as Dani Fox * Henry Rollins as Robert Barbiero * Erinn Westbrook as Nicole Fox * Mia Serafino as Janice * Cameron Britton as Tim * Ross Kurt Le as Alex * Danielle Reid as Jane Zuber * Chelsea Vincent as Life-Sci Music Plot holes and Inconsistencies When Cameron and Linus save Kirsten, she asks what took them so long. She should not know they took long because of her temporal dysplesia. Trivia *Cameron calls Kirsten "Penny Priddy". Penny Priddy was a character in the 1984 film The Adventures of Buckaroo Bonzai Across the 8th Dimension.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086856/ Penny Priddy was also a former member of the Canadian Parliament from 2006-2008.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penny_Priddy *Kirsten uses a Walkmanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walkman to listen to a cassette tape that Ed made for her. *Linus references Yodahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoda A popular character from the Star Wars film series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars *This week's episode soundtack was confirmed by tunefind.Source *The recap for the episode was provided by the website Celebrity Dirty Laundry.Source *Finally: Was the most inside title because they had a hard time getting a story concept approved for that episode. Jeffrey said that there countless of times their submissions were rejected and as a result they were beginning to get very frustrated. So when the story was finally approved by the network some said “So what should the title be?” Andrew Zuber, their writers' room assistant said “Finally” as a joke and they kept it! Quotes Gallery Behind the Scenes Stitchers-1x06-7.jpg Stitchers-1x06-6.jpg Stitchers-1x06-4.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-2.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-1.jpg Promotional 139052_0301_FULL.jpg 139052_0608_FULL.jpg 139052_0667_FULL.jpg 139052_0719_FULL.jpg 139052_0812_FULL.jpg 139052_0888_FULL.jpg 139052_0915_FULL.jpg 139052_1064_FULL.jpg 139052_1241_FULL.jpg 139052_1455_FULL.jpg 139052_1469_FULL.jpg 139052_1509_FULL.jpg Stitchers-1x06-1.jpg Stitchers-1x06-2.jpg Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg stitchers-finally-1.jpg Stitchers-1x06-5.jpg Stitchers-1x06-9.jpg Stitchers-1x06-8.jpg Stitchers-1x06-10.jpg Stitchers-1x06-11.jpg Screencaps 6.06-001.jpg 6.06-002.jpg 6.06-003.jpg 6.06-004.jpg 6.06-005.jpg 6.06-006.jpg 6.06-007.jpg 6.06-008.jpg 6.06-009.jpg 6.06-010.jpg 6.06-011.jpg 6.06-012.jpg 6.06-013.jpg 6.06-014.jpg 6.06-015.jpg 6.06-016.jpg 6.06-017.jpg 6.06-018.jpg 6.06-019.jpg 6.06-020.jpg 6.06-021.jpg 6.06-022.jpg 6.06-023.jpg 6.06-024.jpg 6.06-025.jpg 6.06-026.jpg 6.06-027.jpg 6.06-028.jpg 6.06-029.jpg 6.06-030.jpg 6.06-031.jpg 6.06-032.jpg 6.06-033.jpg 6.06-034.jpg 6.06-035.jpg 6.06-036.jpg 6.06-037.jpg 6.06-038.jpg 6.06-039.jpg 6.06-040.jpg 6.06-041.jpg 6.06-042.jpg 6.06-043.jpg 6.06-044.jpg 6.06-045.jpg 6.06-046.jpg 6.06-047.jpg 6.06-048.jpg 6.06-049.jpg 6.06-050.jpg 6.06-051.jpg 6.06-052.jpg 6.06-053.jpg 6.06-054.jpg 6.06-055.jpg 6.06-056.jpg 6.06-057.jpg 6.06-058.jpg 6.06-059.jpg 6.06-060.jpg 6.06-061.jpg 6.06-062.jpg 6.06-063.jpg 6.06-064.jpg 6.06-065.jpg 6.06-066.jpg 6.06-067.jpg 6.06-068.jpg 6.06-069.jpg 6.06-070.jpg 6.06-071.jpg 6.06-072.jpg 6.06-073.jpg 6.06-074.jpg 6.06-075.jpg 6.06-076.jpg 6.06-077.jpg 6.06-078.jpg 6.06-079.jpg 6.06-080.jpg 6.06-081.jpg 6.06-082.jpg 6.06-083.jpg 6.06-084.jpg 6.06-085.jpg 6.06-086.jpg 6.06-087.jpg 6.06-088.jpg 6.06-089.jpg 6.06-090.jpg 6.06-091.jpg 6.06-092.jpg 6.06-093.jpg 6.06-094.jpg 6.06-095.jpg 6.06-096.jpg 6.06-097.jpg 6.06-098.jpg 6.06-099.jpg 6.06-100.jpg 6.06-101.jpg 6.06-102.jpg 6.06-103.jpg 6.06-104.jpg 6.06-105.jpg 6.06-106.jpg 6.06-107.jpg 6.06-108.jpg 6.06-109.jpg 6.06-110.jpg 6.06-111.jpg 6.06-112.jpg 6.06-113.jpg 6.06-114.jpg 6.06-115.jpg 6.06-116.jpg 6.06-117.jpg 6.06-118.jpg 6.06-119.jpg 6.06-120.jpg 6.06-121.jpg 6.06-122.jpg 6.06-123.jpg 6.06-124.jpg 6.06-125.jpg 6.06-126.jpg 6.06-127.jpg 6.06-128.jpg 6.06-129.jpg 6.06-130.jpg 6.06-131.jpg 6.06-132.jpg 6.06-133.jpg 6.06-134.jpg 6.06-135.jpg 6.06-136.jpg 6.06-137.jpg 6.06-138.jpg 6.06-139.jpg 6.06-140.jpg 6.06-141.jpg 6.06-142.jpg 6.06-143.jpg 6.06-144.jpg 6.06-145.jpg 6.06-146.jpg 6.06-147.jpg 6.06-148.jpg 6.06-149.jpg 6.06-150.jpg 6.06-151.jpg 6.06-152.jpg 6.06-153.jpg 6.06-154.jpg 6.06-155.jpg 6.06-156.jpg 6.06-157.jpg 6.06-158.jpg 6.06-159.jpg 6.06-160.jpg 6.06-161.jpg 6.06-162.jpg 6.06-163.jpg 6.06-164.jpg 6.06-165.jpg 6.06-166.jpg 6.06-167.jpg 6.06-168.jpg 6.06-169.jpg 6.06-170.jpg 6.06-171.jpg 6.06-172.jpg 6.06-173.jpg 6.06-174.jpg 6.06-175.jpg 6.06-176.jpg 6.06-177.jpg 6.06-178.jpg 6.06-179.jpg 6.06-180.jpg 6.06-181.jpg 6.06-182.jpg 6.06-183.jpg 6.06-184.jpg 6.06-185.jpg 6.06-186.jpg 6.06-187.jpg 6.06-188.jpg 6.06-189.jpg 6.06-190.jpg 6.06-191.jpg 6.06-192.jpg 6.06-193.jpg 6.06-194.jpg 6.06-195.jpg 6.06-196.jpg 6.06-197.jpg 6.06-198.jpg 6.06-199.jpg 6.06-200.jpg 6.06-201.jpg 6.06-202.jpg 6.06-203.jpg 6.06-204.jpg 6.06-205.jpg 6.06-206.jpg 6.06-207.jpg 6.06-208.jpg 6.06-209.jpg 6.06-210.jpg 6.06-211.jpg 6.06-212.jpg 6.06-213.jpg 6.06-214.jpg 6.06-215.jpg 6.06-216.jpg 6.06-217.jpg 6.06-218.jpg 6.06-219.jpg 6.06-220.jpg 6.06-221.jpg 6.06-222.jpg 6.06-223.jpg 6.06-224.jpg 6.06-225.jpg 6.06-226.jpg 6.06-227.jpg 6.06-228.jpg 6.06-229.jpg 6.06-230.jpg 6.06-231.jpg 6.06-232.jpg 6.06-233.jpg 6.06-234.jpg 6.06-235.jpg 6.06-236.jpg 6.06-237.jpg 6.06-238.jpg 6.06-239.jpg 6.06-240.jpg 6.06-241.jpg 6.06-242.jpg 6.06-243.jpg 6.06-244.jpg 6.06-245.jpg 6.06-246.jpg 6.06-247.jpg 6.06-248.jpg 6.06-249.jpg 6.06-250.jpg 6.06-251.jpg 6.06-252.jpg 6.06-253.jpg 6.06-254.jpg 6.06-255.jpg 6.06-256.jpg 6.06-257.jpg 6.06-258.jpg 6.06-259.jpg 6.06-260.jpg 6.06-261.jpg 6.06-262.jpg 6.06-263.jpg 6.06-264.jpg 6.06-265.jpg 6.06-266.jpg 6.06-267.jpg 6.06-268.jpg 6.06-269.jpg 6.06-270.jpg 6.06-271.jpg 6.06-272.jpg 6.06-273.jpg 6.06-274.jpg 6.06-275.jpg 6.06-276.jpg 6.06-277.jpg 6.06-278.jpg 6.06-279.jpg 6.06-280.jpg 6.06-281.jpg 6.06-282.jpg 6.06-283.jpg 6.06-284.jpg 6.06-285.jpg 6.06-286.jpg 6.06-287.jpg 6.06-288.jpg 6.06-289.jpg 6.06-290.jpg 6.06-291.jpg 6.06-292.jpg 6.06-293.jpg 6.06-294.jpg 6.06-295.jpg 6.06-296.jpg 6.06-297.jpg 6.06-298.jpg 6.06-299.jpg 6.06-300.jpg 6.06-301.jpg 6.06-302.jpg 6.06-303.jpg 6.06-304.jpg 6.06-305.jpg 6.06-306.jpg 6.06-307.jpg 6.06-308.jpg 6.06-309.jpg 6.06-310.jpg 6.06-311.jpg 6.06-312.jpg 6.06-313.jpg 6.06-314.jpg 6.06-315.jpg 6.06-316.jpg 6.06-317.jpg 6.06-318.jpg 6.06-319.jpg 6.06-320.jpg 6.06-321.jpg 6.06-322.jpg 6.06-323.jpg 6.06-324.jpg 6.06-325.jpg 6.06-326.jpg 6.06-327.jpg 6.06-328.jpg 6.06-329.jpg 6.06-330.jpg 6.06-331.jpg 6.06-332.jpg 6.06-333.jpg 6.06-334.jpg 6.06-335.jpg 6.06-336.jpg 6.06-337.jpg 6.06-338.jpg 6.06-339.jpg 6.06-340.jpg 6.06-341.jpg 6.06-342.jpg 6.06-343.jpg 6.06-344.jpg 6.06-345.jpg 6.06-346.jpg 6.06-347.jpg 6.06-348.jpg 6.06-349.jpg 6.06-350.jpg 6.06-351.jpg 6.06-352.jpg 6.06-353.jpg 6.06-354.jpg 6.06-355.jpg 6.06-356.jpg 6.06-357.jpg 6.06-358.jpg 6.06-359.jpg 6.06-360.jpg 6.06-361.jpg 6.06-362.jpg 6.06-363.jpg 6.06-364.jpg 6.06-365.jpg 6.06-366.jpg 6.06-367.jpg 6.06-368.jpg 6.06-369.jpg 6.06-370.jpg 6.06-371.jpg 6.06-372.jpg 6.06-373.jpg 6.06-374.jpg 6.06-375.jpg 6.06-376.jpg 6.06-377.jpg 6.06-378.jpg 6.06-379.jpg 6.06-380.jpg 6.06-381.jpg 6.06-382.jpg 6.06-383.jpg 6.06-384.jpg 6.06-385.jpg 6.06-386.jpg 6.06-387.jpg 6.06-388.jpg 6.06-389.jpg 6.06-390.jpg 6.06-391.jpg 6.06-392.jpg 6.06-393.jpg 6.06-394.jpg 6.06-395.jpg 6.06-396.jpg 6.06-397.jpg 6.06-398.jpg 6.06-399.jpg 6.06-400.jpg 6.06-401.jpg 6.06-402.jpg 6.06-403.jpg 6.06-404.jpg 6.06-405.jpg 6.06-406.jpg 6.06-407.jpg 6.06-408.jpg 6.06-409.jpg 6.06-410.jpg 6.06-411.jpg 6.06-412.jpg 6.06-413.jpg 6.06-414.jpg 6.06-415.jpg 6.06-416.jpg 6.06-417.jpg 6.06-418.jpg 6.06-419.jpg 6.06-420.jpg 6.06-421.jpg 6.06-422.jpg 6.06-423.jpg 6.06-424.jpg 6.06-425.jpg 6.06-426.jpg 6.06-427.jpg 6.06-428.jpg 6.06-429.jpg 6.06-430.jpg 6.06-431.jpg 6.06-432.jpg 6.06-433.jpg 6.06-434.jpg 6.06-435.jpg 6.06-436.jpg 6.06-437.jpg 6.06-438.jpg 6.06-439.jpg 6.06-440.jpg 6.06-441.jpg 6.06-442.jpg 6.06-443.jpg 6.06-444.jpg 6.06-445.jpg 6.06-446.jpg 6.06-447.jpg 6.06-448.jpg 6.06-449.jpg 6.06-450.jpg 6.06-451.jpg 6.06-452.jpg 6.06-453.jpg 6.06-454.jpg 6.06-455.jpg 6.06m-001.jpg 6.06m-002.jpg 6.06m-003.jpg 6.06m-004.jpg 6.06m-005.jpg 6.06m-006.jpg 6.06m-007.jpg 6.06m-008.jpg 6.06m-009.jpg 6.06m-010.jpg 6.06m-011.jpg 6.06m-012.jpg 6.06m-013.jpg 6.06m-014.jpg 6.06m-015.jpg 6.06m-016.jpg 6.06m-017.jpg 6.06m-018.jpg 6.06m-019.jpg 6.06m-020.jpg 6.06m-021.jpg 6.06m-022.jpg 6.06m-023.jpg 6.06m-024.jpg 6.06m-025.jpg 6.06m-026.jpg 6.06m-027.jpg 6.06m-028.jpg 6.06m-029.jpg 6.06m-030.jpg 6.06m-031.jpg 6.06m-032.jpg 6.06m-033.jpg 6.06m-034.jpg 6.06m-035.jpg 6.06m-036.jpg Sneak Peeks Category:ABC Family Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes